perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Kuu-lan Horde
The Kuu-lan Horde is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the eastern shore of the main landmass of Perisno, and is bordered by Drahara to the west and the Bakhal Giants to the east. It is led by Boshman Baatur. Lore The story of the Kuu-lan Horde starts far from Perisno, on the continent known as The Great Plain - a place renowned for its green fields and clear blue sky. For centuries, the nomadic inhabitants lived in peace on the vast continent. However, tension grew as the once isolated nomadic families were forced to interact with each other as the population grew. Around year 29 families began banding together into tribes as the first violent conflicts erupted and dark times fell over The Great Plain. One day, a prophet named Kesser appeared and began preaching peace, begging the people to stop their sensless violence. He told them that a god would punish them for their wicked ways, but the nomads worshipped the spirits of their ancestors and didn't believe in gods. Year 36 - A meteorite hits the center of the continent, creating a massive crater. Kesser was the only survivor. The people from the uneffected areas of the continent began gathering to him, seeing his miraculous survival as divine intervention. Kesser then took the meteorite ore and made weapons from it that surpassed the work of the greatest craftsmen, calling it Dimir. The people made Kesser their Hakan, or ruler, marking the beginning of the Turan Empire and the worship of Kesser's god, Tangir. Year 53 - Kesser passes away, and his second in command Dimir, who named himself after the meteorite ore, becomes the new ruler. He immediately reinforces his power by repressing several nomadic nobles and gaining the support of the Turan people and elders. Years 60-200 - The golden age of the Turan Empire ruled by 6 generations of Dimir's dynasty. Year 221 - A merchant ship from Hakkon arrives at the Great Plain. A trade deal is signed between Hakkon and Turan. Year 223 - Hakan Kulak dies under mysterious circumstances and his regime is overthrown. Kulak's wife, son, and daughter escape. A temporary council of Khans becomes the new leadership of Turan to prrevent discord and disorder until a new ruler is chosen. Year 227 - A Hakkon invasion fleet lands at The Great Plain. Years 227-237 - The Hakkon army overwhelms the Turan defenses, occupying multiple territories. Year 239 - Saldar Olen rises to power. Several tribes leave Turan Empire. Years 240-262 - 35-year war against Hakkon ends with a temporary truce. The Turan Empire managed to retake a part of the lost territory, but the rest of it remains in the hands of Hakkon. Olen falls in battle against rebel tribes. His younger brother - Anyz - is chosen to be the new Hakan. Anyz's right to rule is supported by a legend that he is a distant descendant of Kesser. Year 263 - Rebels unite under the leadership of Baatur Bulat, who claims to be the son of Kulak of Dimir's dynasty. Year 280 - Anyz and his family are killed by rebels. Olen's children escape to one of Hakkon's provinces. Kirran, the eldest, becomes an official, while his younger brother Kuulan becomes the leader of a band of Turan mercenaries employed by Hakkon. Dimir's dynasty is reinstated. Bulat's son - Mangi - becomes the new Hakan. Year 300 - Kirran and Kuulan move to the capital of Hakkon's provinces on The Great Plain. Year 330 - The brothers lead an army of their fellow tribesmen under Hakkon banners to the continent of Perisno. The fleet gets caught in a storm, and Kirran's ship sinks with Kirran's entire family aboard. Having received news of Emperor Comrey II's death, Kuulan chooses to abandon his service to Hakkon. Several months later he is killed in a battle against Hakkon troops. His 5 sons, Aksakal, Karasakal, Boshman, Akin and Kengesh, become the new leaders of the nomads and swear to avenge their father's death. According to tradition, Boshman Baatur, the third son of Kuulan, becomes the ruler. Other nomads support him and form a faction named after the deceased former leader - the Kuu-lan Horde. Government The Kuu-lan Horde is ruled by Boshman Baatur. Lords *Atabek Aksakal *Atabek Karasakal *Akin Bey Troops Strengths * Highly skilled elite horse archer troops * Heavy cavalry with high armor and durable horses * Very mobile field armies due to lack of foot soldiers Weaknesses * High upkeep due to mounted troops and horse archers * Few options in offensive sieges with no strong infantry troops * Heavy mounts struggle to outrun faster light cavalry Territories Towns *Tumatarhun Villages *Turan *Adat *Kesser Category:Factions Category:Kuu-lan Horde